A Flame within the Darkness-Create A Sonic Character!
by Shatterstorm-A Thunder Warrior
Summary: I'm accepting EVERY SonicTheHedgehog Character that is submitted so no one feels left out, this is where I arrange the friends, enemies, crushes, and etc.If you want the first of the story once it's done with the OCs, i'll put the first of the story that I've already set up, but I'm not going do the whole first chapter because once I have a full cast i'll do a part of it.Good Luck!
1. Explanation and My OCs that're included

**If you like Sonic The Hedgehog, and you have your own character, you can submit them, and I will do all the characters. My main 4 Characters, DarkFlame, Zinnia, Krystal, and BrokenScar are the ones i'll use, but they have distinct actions and things so you guys don't have to worry about being any like them, unless you like them, then PM me and I might let you have some similarities.**

 **Sonic and the original cast, all will be in it as far as the ones that I know.**

 **Some vitals to the submissions that I'd like to have everyone know that I need.**

 **Appearance{ Full and Complete please}**

 **Exact Age**

 **Max amount of submissions= 6**

 **FriendsEX: Sonic: Friends: Silver, Knuckles, Tails etc.**

 **Weapons/ Abilities: If any**

 **Favorites: Anything**

 **Original Home: You can make it up, like DarkFlame's is Flarik, home of many Flame controlling Foxes and Hedgehogs.**

 **And anything else you can think of**

 **Well, I'm going to put up my 4, once you finish reading this whole first chapter, please think about a few characters, and once you think of them, and you're sure, that character is yours!**

 **DarkFlame**

 **Species: HedgeFox**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Red eyes, Coal Black Twin Fox Tails, Sky blue hair that ends in quills, Black jean jacket, Silver shirt with a flame, Jean shorts, Red boots, Black, fingertip-less gloves . UsualMP3 with ear buds-Extra**

 **Age: 19**

 **Personality: Mysterious to new people, but happy and joyous around friends**

 **Friends: Zinnia, BrokenScar, and Krystal.**

 **Weapons/Abilites: Weapons- Sword aligned with tails. Abilities- Can make Flames from anything, and appear anywhere at any time, Able to wisp into the darkness and stay hidden in the shade, or any kind of darkness at any level.**

 **Favorites: Songs- Unstoppable, Castle Raid, Live & Learn, Centuries, & Let it RockBooks- Warriors, Red Queen-SeriesOrigin: Flarik, Home of Flame-controlling Foxes and Hedgehogs**

 **Zinnia**

 **Species: Hedgehog**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Emerald green eyes, Silver fur, Blue and black shirt, Jeans, Black Flip-flops, classic Amy gloves**

 **Age: 16**

 **Weapons/ Abilities: Weapons- None Abilities- Silver's ability basically except the fact she can't lift anything over 250 pounds**

 **Friends: DarkFlame, BrokenScar**

 **Favorites: Songs-Hall Of Fame, Can't Hold Us, and Stressed Out  
Book** **-Rise of the Reason-A Romantic Action Book I made up... XD**

 **Personality: Extremely Social, likes to sing, but has stage fright, always cheerful and happy.**

 **BrokenScar**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Wolf**

 **Appearance: Long scar across face, silver eyes, blue and black striped fur, Classic Sonic Gloves, and blue shoes.**

 **Age: 18**

 **Weapons/ Abilities: Weapons-None Abilities- Lightning, and Wind**

 **Friends: DarkFlame, Zinnia, Krystal**

 **Favorites: Songs-Awake and Alive, Dreams Of Absolution, All Hail Shadow {Don't. Just Don't.}** **Books-None**

 **Personality: Private, except to DarkFlame, whom he likes. Not very Social**

 **Krystal**

 **Species: Bat**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Ice blue colored fur, Yellow eyes like Silver.**


	2. First 15 OCs will be known here

**If you like Sonic The Hedgehog, and you have your own character, you can submit them, and I will do all the characters. My main 4 Characters, DarkFlame, Zinnia, Krystal, and BrokenScar are the ones i'll use, but they have distinct actions and things so you guys don't have to worry about being any like them, unless you like them, then PM me and I might let you have some similarities.**

 **Sonic and the original cast, all will be in it as far as the ones that I know.**

 **Some vitals to the submissions that I'd like to have everyone know that I need.**

 **Appearance{ Full and Complete please}**

 **Exact Age**

 **Max amount of submissions= 6**

 **FriendsEX: Sonic: Friends: Silver, Knuckles, Tails etc.**

 **Weapons/ Abilities: If any**

 **Favorites: Anything**

 **Original Home: You can make it up, like DarkFlame's is Flarik, home of many Flame controlling Foxes and Hedgehogs.**

 **And anything else you can think of**

 **Well, I'm going to put up my 4, once you finish reading this whole first chapter, please think about a few characters, and once you think of them, and you're sure, that character is yours!**

 **DarkFlame**

 **Species: HedgeFox**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Red eyes, Coal Black Twin Fox Tails, Sky blue hair that ends in quills, Black jean jacket, Silver shirt with a flame, Jean shorts, Red boots, Black, fingertip-less gloves . UsualMP3 with ear buds-Extra**

 **Age: 19**

 **Personality: Mysterious to new people, but happy and joyous around friends**

 **Friends: Zinnia, BrokenScar, and Krystal.**

 **Weapons/Abilites: Weapons- Sword aligned with tails. Abilities- Can make Flames from anything, and appear anywhere at any time, Able to wisp into the darkness and stay hidden in the shade, or any kind of darkness at any level.**

 **Favorites: Songs- Unstoppable, Castle Raid, Live & Learn, Centuries, & Let it RockBooks- Warriors, Red Queen-SeriesOrigin: Flarik, Home of Flame-controlling Foxes and Hedgehogs**

 **Zinnia**

 **Species: Hedgehog**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Emerald green eyes, Silver fur, Blue and black shirt, Jeans, Black Flip-flops, classic Amy gloves**

 **Age: 16**

 **Weapons/ Abilities: Weapons- None Abilities- Silver's ability basically except the fact she can't lift anything over 250 pounds**

 **Friends: DarkFlame, BrokenScar**

 **Favorites: Songs-Hall Of Fame, Can't Hold Us, and Stressed Out  
Book** **-Rise of the Reason-A Romantic Action Book I made up... XD**

 **Personality: Extremely Social, likes to sing, but has stage fright, always cheerful and happy.**

 **BrokenScar**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Wolf**

 **Appearance: Long scar across face, silver eyes, blue and black striped fur, Classic Sonic Gloves, and blue shoes.**

 **Age: 18**

 **Weapons/ Abilities: Weapons-None Abilities- Lightning, and Wind**

 **Friends: DarkFlame, Zinnia, Krystal**

 **Favorites: Songs-Awake and Alive, Dreams Of Absolution, All Hail Shadow {Don't. Just Don't.}** **Books-None**

 **Personality: Private, except to DarkFlame, whom he likes. Not very Social**

 **Krystal**

 **Species: Bat**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Ice blue colored fur, Yellow eyes like Silver.**


End file.
